My ímαgínαrч fríєnd Is Really My Uncle
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: "After causing him so much pain the least I can do is look after his daughter." Instead of moving on, like he was before, Itachi decided to stay behind as a spirit and look after his otouto's little girl, Sarada Uchiha.


AN: So I wanted to write this I honor of the Naruto manga ending, I know it's rather late, but I had to really think about this one.

This is not yaoi! C'mon you guys should know me by now!

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"She's so beautiful. Isn't she, Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke looked at his wife and then down to the small bundle in her arms. His mouth twitched in a small smile, as he stroked Sarada's cheek with his index finger. "Yes. She is."

Sakura gazed at her husband. She let out a huff of laughter as the baby continued to coo and babble in her embrace. "Do you want to hold her?"

The former traitor of the Hidden Leaf jerked his head head upward, nervousness was crystal clear on his face. "U-Um... Sure." Sasuke said hesitantly as he held out his arms for his baby daughter to be placed in.

"Hold her head here. And put your other one underneath her back." The pink haired Shinobi instructed. He did as he was told and rested his right arm on the back of the newborn's head, and placed his left chakra-wrapped arm on his baby girl's back.

Sasuke stared at her. Immediately becoming lost in her face. Sarada Uchiha. His daughter. She was perfect, she is adorable. She is the continuation of the Uchiha Clan.

Sarada gave a tiny yawn, shutting her eyes she soon fell asleep.

He then felt a warm feeling inside his chest. It was a feeling he hasn't had in what seems like forever. It was love, love he had for this baby bundle in his arms.

Sasuke knew for a fact that he would protect Sarada with his last breathe. Glancing at Sakura, who had the happiest expression on her face he has ever seen, gently took their child back and laid her down in her crib.

Intertwining their hands together, the two parents left the room.

Once they were gone, the unseen figure made it's way towards the crib and sat down, smiling at the baby, who immediately awoke when sensing a presence in the room. Sarada whimpered when she saw a face she didn't recognize.

"Shh, it's alright. There's no need to cry." The figure stated soothingly. Stroking a finger down the child's soft cheek. "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend. No, wait. I'm more then that, I'm your Uncle Itachi. You see, your father is my younger brother. He can be stubborn and expressionless at times, but I essure you he loves you very much."

The baby gave him a confused look then held out her tiny hand, silently asking the figure to give her his finger. Itachi's smile only grew bigger. "Well aren't you smart." He laughed. Reaching through the wooden bars, he focused his energy into giving the small girl what she wanted.

Upon grasping the transparent finger, it instantly went into her mouth in curiosity. Itachi, of course couldn't feel anything but a faint tingling, he chuckled. "Your father did the exact same thing to me when he was born. It was like _that_ was what started our bond, he never left my side after that. Always clinging to me whenever I had to go on a mission, begging me not to leave him, then giving me the biggest smile when I came back. I was his Nii-san, he admired me and loved me, still does."

Itachi laughed again as he began to reminisce. "And he is my otouto. Everything I did, I did for him. I love him, I always will. He is the only one in our clan who accepted me for _me _in his eyes I was the best, but Sasuke knew at a young age even I had my limits, like everyone does. And he accepted that about me and continued to have that admiration and love. I was so lucky to have been given such an amazing little brother."

Opening his eyes he look into Sarada's black onyx eyes. "After causing him so much pain the least I can do is look after his daughter." He stated standing up, softly take replacing his finger with a pink pacifier.

Sarada suddenly stared to whimper again, he hushed her gently. "It's alright, niece. I won't be gone long. I just-" He paused his sentence to yawn. "-Need to rest." Sarada protested, reaching her hands out, asking to be held.

_She was a very smart baby, indeed._

Using the last bit of his strength he had at the moment, he placed his middle and index fingers on the infant's forehead. "Forgive me, Sarada. We'll play next time, okay?"

His voice was barely audible as he faded away to rest.

...

...

[_Five Years Later_]

"Uncca Ita?"

Itachi glanced at his niece. "Hmm?"

"What were you like as a kid?" Sarada asked in a squeaky voice that she usually would use when she had a question.

It had taken him weeks to learn how to regain his strength so that he could visit his niece again, but he was able too and now that he could control it he can watch over Sarada. Watch her grow up.

The ghost Shinobi placed another block on the tower they were building, casually. "Well, I was curious. I had a temptation to want to protect people, I watched and observed the people around, gaining skills and smarts without knowing it." He laughed when he realized who else he had just described. "Just like you are, Sarada!"

The five year old girl beamed at her Uncle. "Really? Uncca Ita?" Itachi nodded, happily. "You and I act a lot alike. Though you _do_ have your mother's temper and love of learning and your father's glare, smirk, and additude."

His niece pouted. _Something else she gets from Sasuke. _Itachi thought, leaning back against the wall. "What's that suppose to mean, Uncca Ita?"

Shaking his head, he reached over and ruffled the girl's black hair. "Nothing, dear. Nothing at all. It's okay to have some traits from your parents."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Sarada?" A voice called from the other side, the a second later it opened.

It was Sasuke.

"Daddy!" The child shrieked out, joyfully. Shooting up like a top she ran into her father's arms.

Itachi smiled at the sight. "Hello, otouto." He greeted his brother even though Sasuke couldn't see him.

"How are you, Sarada? Your doing okay?" Sasuke asked his daughter, hugging her tight, she nodded into his clothes.

It was then that the man looked up at the block tower that was taller then the girl's bed. "Did you build this?" He said, impressed.

The child looked at the tower and shook her head. "My friend made it!"

Sasuke nodded in realization. "Ah, your mother told me you had an imaginary friend. So what's it's name?"

Sarada looked towards the wall her Uncle was up against. Silently asking if it was okay to tell her father that he's been here since she was born. Itachi grinned, crossing his arms and giving his niece a wink, who giggled. Turning back to her father she raised her hand and poked him on the forehead.

"Sorry, daddy. I'll tell you next time." She announced with a cheerful laugh, getting up and walking out the door.

Sasuke was so shocked at what Sarada said that he made no move to stop her. The color drained from his face.

Itachi let's his laughter fill the room, knowing that his little brother wouldn't be able to hear him and be embarrassed.

He couldn't be more proud of his otouto's daughter.

...

...

[_Seven Years later_]

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Sarada?"

Hesitantly, Sarada look at her Uncle from above her book, she was currently reading. "Why don't you ever go watch over father whenever he leaves on his journeys every couple months?"

Itachi froze at the question, not expecting something like that to be asked, he had no idea how to answer. "I promised I'd look after you-"

"-But I'm fine." She retorted, placing her book on her bed.

"It wouldn't matter. He can't see me." The ghost retorted back. But his niece was very smart, just like Itachi knew she'd be.

"Have you even tried? At all since you been here with me? And even if he can't see you, can't you visit him in his dreams?"

Itachi opened his mouth to reply but found he could not do so. She was right. He could visit brother in his dreams, he just chose not too. For the simple fact that he wasn't even sure if Sasuke would want him there.

Seeing this in her Uncles's eyes, she spoke with determination. "Do you still love my dad?"

He nodded, immediately. "Of course, I do. He's my little brother."

Sarada pushed her red glasses up on her face. "Then go see him. I'm grateful you been around with me for so long, Uncle. But I've seen what my dad is like when your birthday or anniversary of your death comes around. He misses you. And I know you want him to see you."

Itachi eye's softened, lovingly. Walking over he kissed the girl on the top of her head. "Thank you. You have the smarts of your mother and I put together, I love you for that. Please, don't ever change." And with that, he disappeared and let the invisible pull lead him towards Sasuke.

When he reappeared, Itachi found himself in an apartment in whatever motel his brother was currently staying at. Looking around it didn't take long for him to find Sasuke, for he was laying on the stomach, fast asleep.

The transparent Shinobi couldn't help the smile that formed a crossed his face when he saw the way his otouto looked, even as a 28 year old adult, in his sleep Sasuke looked as he did when he was a child.

Walking over towards his brother's bed and knelt down, hoping Sasuke would accept him, he hesitantly placed his palm on the 28 year olds head and went inside his dreams.

In Sasuke's sleep, he found himself outside standing in an open field. most of the field was cover in the bright morning sun that shined down, but the other half was dark and gloomy. But little by little the light side was filling up the dark.

_He's still redeeming himself. _

A couple feet away in the light side, was Sasuke, standing there with his back to him. Though Itachi was still nervous about speaking to his brother for the first time in twenty eight years, he spoke out anyway.

"I'm glad you weren't kidding when you said you were redeeming your past wrongs, Sasuke." The sudden, unexpected voice made Sasuke jump and whirl around. His eyes widened when they landed on his Nii-san.

"Itachi?"

Said brother stood as still as a statue. "Otouto."

Sasuke took a step forward, and Itachi take a step back. "Did I just dream you up? Or are you actually here?"

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, still very nervous. "It'a really me, little brother. Who do you think as been silently watch over your-"

And then, all of a sudden he was being hugged. The force of the hug caused him to lose his balance and fall to the dirt ground below them. He felt the twenty eight year old cling to him tightly, like he never wanted to let him.

"Itachi! Nii-san!" Sasuke cried out, as the older Uchiha felt something drop on his neck. His brother was crying, his little brother wanted him there.

When that realization dawn on Itachi, his arms wrapped around his brother's back. And held him close, laying his head against Sasuke's. "Shh, otouto. It's alright."

"_Aniki!_"

A loving smile formed on his face as he heard that word. "I'm here, Sasuke. I'm right here."

The younger Shinobi's body started shaking. "I've missed you so much, Nii-san!" Hands gripped the back of the clothes he had died in.

"Have you really?" He asked, still wanting to be sure this wasn't all a joke. Sasuke sat up quickly, taking his big brother with him as he looked into Itachi's face, tears still pouring down his cheeks. "Of course I have, Itachi! Ever since you disappeared when you were reincarnated I've missed you! I've never stopped!"

Tears then fell from the older Uchiha's eyes, placing his hands on his otouto's cheeks he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's, letting the tears fall. "I've missed you too, otouto."

Silence fell between the two, as the held each other in the dirt. As they cried out everything, all the emotions they were feeling.

"Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"When I wake up your not going to go away, are you?" The way Sasuke voiced the question, it sounded as though his brother was six years old again, pouting and begging him to stay. Instead of a twenty eight adult.

Itachi rubbed his otouto's back. "I'm not going any where, I promised I'd look after Sarada. I'll still be here when you wake up, you just won't be able to see me. I'm sorry-"

Sasuke shook his head against his aniki's chest. "Don't apologize, big brother. Please, you don't have too."

More silence, though they were no longer crying. He could feel his brother starting to wake up.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, otouto?"

"Are you going to continue to visit me when I dream?" The voice sounded distant and far away but hopeful.

"Of course."

"A lot?"

Itachi placed a kiss on Sasuke'a forehead as the field stared to fade away around them. "Anytime you want."

The 28 year old Shinobi smiled, the first, honestly true smile Itachi has seen since they were kids.

"Good."

Itachi sent one last thought to his otouto, before Sasuke woke up and couldn't see him anymore.

"I told you I'd always be there for you, little brother. Even as a ghost I'm still keeping it, I've just added your daughter to the promise now."

He let out a sigh if contentment.

_See you in your next dream, otouto._

* * *

><p>AN: For though of you who think Sasuke is OCC in this, let me just tell you this, if this situation actually happened in real life, wouldn't you react the same way as Sasuke after finally seeing your sibling after 28 years? I would, most definitely.<p>

Knowing that Sasuke has a daughter with Sakura, (sorry NarutoxSasuke fangirls! Ha! I knew that ship was not going to set sail in canon!) I couldn't help but realize that Itachi would be the best damn uncle in the world. If he hadn't died he would love Sarada as equally as he loves Sasuke. He would also spoil the crap out of her too! XD

Anyway, what did you guys think? A penny for your thoughts? Leave it in a review and I'll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
